thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deep Wiki:Wiki Policy
The follow addresses the policies that apply to this wiki. NOTE: These rules currently apply as of February 7, 2019. Because this wiki is under construction, this page is subject to change. A notice may be given. Most basic rules apply, including the [[w:Terms of Use|''FANDOM Terms of Use]]. If you have questions or concerns, please let our staff know. As usual, please note '' Age Requirements Because Wikia is a U.S. Based Internet Service, U.S. Federal Regulations applies to Wikia unless otherwise stated. Per COPPA and EU/EEA regulations, you must be at one of the following ages to edit and to use a FANDOM account: *the age of 13 (for users from Non-EEA Countries including the United Kingdom) OR *the age of 16 (for users from EEA Countries except the United Kingdom per General Data Protection Regulations) While anyone of all ages are allowed to read and view this wiki, any user with a FANDOM account that is editing this wiki and is evidently under the age of 16 (EEA except UK) or 13 (elsewhere plus the UK) will be banned until the user has reached the age of 13 or 16 (depending on the user's residency) with no exceptions. For the safety of all FANDOM users and this wiki, a FANDOM account is required to edit at this wiki. User Behavior All users are expected to keep in a civil manner. Regardless if its a article, talk page, etc., every user must show basic respect to one another. Any kind of abusive and and insults aimed at anyone, including hate speech, is strictly prohibited. Bullying is never allowed at this wiki (this also includes mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc.), and such actions, even if done outside of this wiki, may result in a ban for a specific period of time by the Admin's discretion. Swearing is never allowed. Although words like "hell" and "damn" are okay; any words that may not be acceptable should be asked by our Admins. Vandalism is strictly prohibited. Anyone who vandalizes a wiki will have the vandalized edit reverted and will be given a warning. Failure to stop vandalism and ignore any warnings from our staff on this wiki will result in a ban. Spoilers and Rumors There shall be absolutely NO Spoilers to be posted on this wiki until information is available. While it is fine to post some trailers and other content, all information related to plot may not be available to the Public before release. For this, we ask that you not post any plot-related information until after it's release. For any releases of The Deep Issues and other content, spoilers will be allowed only on issues or content that comes out after the official release. In addition, we ask that you do not posting any Rumors unless such rumor is official by Tom Taylor or anyone involved with The Deep series (including Technicolor Animation and WildBrain (or DHX Media), who are responsible in the process of making and distributing the Animated Series). If you do have rumors to discuss, you're more than welcome to talk about it in the forums or in a blog post. Please be advised any rumor or spoiler edit that is posted to an article on the wiki before any release and it is not posted either in a forum or a blog post will result in the edit being reverted and a warning from our staff. Sockpuppetry Absolutely NO Sockpuppetry will be allowed for anyone who is banned on this wiki. Anyone caught Sock-puppeting is subject to a permanent ban for the sock-puppeting account and an extended ban for the original account. Manual of Style Every wiki has a Manual of Style which gives out the basic guidelines on a more clear and accurate writing for writing articles. Currently, the Manual of Style is in a WIP and more info will be available on it in the coming weeks. To check the Manual of Style, please go here. Photos All images from this wiki with the exception of images that are uploaded for personal use can only be obtained from official sources at decent size and at the best quality possible. It is strongly recommended that Screenshots should be free from any TV network wordmarks and subtitles/closed captions. This especially goes when the image is directly taken from a TV Network such as CBBC and Family CHRGD. Un-related photos (including Fan Art) All photos not related to The Deep as well as images that do not apply to the standards set to this wiki should be categorized as "User Images". The only exception is Fan Art where all Fan Art will go to the "Fan Works" Section. The Fan Art Category will also apply as under the User Images category. Fan Works Any Fan Fiction or any related fan works such as fan art are, of course, welcome. But please do not place in Articles related to The Deep. All fan art and fan works can only be placed your user page only at this time. For categorization, all Fan Art must be categorized in the "Fan Art" category while fan created literature must be placed in the "Fan Fiction" category. Any Fan Art that you did not create cannot be uploaded at this wiki Fan Fiction without linking to the original artist and/or permission from the original creator, otherwise, they must be deleted. If they are not categorized and/or they appear in an article; they will be removed and if not placed on a user page, deleted. At this time, no Fan Fiction that is not made by yourself is allowed at "The Deep" wiki.